Heartbeat
by Catygirl
Summary: Dancing with him was all she needed to make her life complete. Two occasions when Elizabeth gets the chance to dance with Henry. With a little added Christmas magic.
1. Chapter 1

Heartbeat

 _So Snowgirl PM'd me and asked for more romance with Henry and Elizabeth and I happened to listen to the Carrie Underwood track Heartbeat, and this was the result. It is inspired by the song but is not a song fic. Hope you all enjoy. I have not seen any of season 2 or had any spoilers so this is fully based on season 1. Christmas wasn't mentioned in the season but it was snowing at the end so I figure Christmas would be just round the corner, this is the result. My entire knowledge of the White House comes from either the West Wing or Madam Secretary so if things are wrong just go with it, it is Christmas after all._

The White House Christmas ball was in full swing. Unlike some years President Dalton had decided on a formal affair and had invited his senior staff and his cabinet with their staff. It was a dress-up affair with a full dinner and even speeches. As Secretary of State, Elizabeth McCord had obviously been invited along with her staff who had been involved in planning the event. Slightly more annoying was the decision of the President to include Elizabeth in the speech making which was not something she enjoyed but most people believed she was good at it. Of course she would be the first to admit that she would be nothing without her speech writers and Matt had done a superb job with her speech tonight.

There was no top table as such, the President much preferring simple round tables that all could sit at. Elizabeth was sat at a table with the President and his wife, Russell Jackson, Nadine, who had come with her NASA friend, and her favourite person, Henry. She didn't often get the chance to see him in a suit and he looked so handsome, she really had to make him wear it at other times. She had discreetly taken off her shoes as her feet were killing her, she had no idea how she ended up in a job where she had to wear high heels all day. Henry was constantly trying to get her to wear flats but he just didn't get it, she was politically the most powerful woman in the country and, as Daisy would tell her, the optics had to be right. Of course Henry would just laugh at her reasoning. He couldn't believe that the world would treat her differently if she wore comfortable shoes, she felt the opposite. However with the long white table cloths no one could see that her feet were now blessedly out of the high heels she loathed.

Elizabeth had always loved Christmas, especially with the kids, but this was special. If anyone had told her last Christmas that she would be at this party as the fourth in line to the Presidency she would have had them committed. It was amazing what changes a year could bring. Some good and some very bad, she had a job that she loved that allowed her to travel the world in her own plane, using all the skills she had learned to make the world a better place. However in the process she had been betrayed by a very close friend who had killed another of their friends. She had almost been blown up and still reacted to silly things like balloons popping. To top it all they had moved from the farm she loved and were now willingly planning to sell it, something she couldn't have contemplated a year ago. Yes many things had changed this year. She looked across the table and caught Nadine's eye. She was so pleased that her Chief of Staff had invited Glen to the ball. Nadine had been worried that there would be questions or comments but as yet it seemed she was simply enjoying the night with someone that she had grown closer too. It had been quite a year for Nadine too, Elizabeth reflected. The other woman had gone from a clandestine affair with a corrupt politician, who she had no idea was using her, to losing him, having her heart broken and her life being turned upside down. Of all the new relationships in Elizabeth's life she was most proud of the one she had forged with Nadine.

Elizabeth looked from the happy couple on the other side of her table to the table where the rest of her staff sat. Some had brought their significant others, Jay and his wife happily spending a night free from their baby. Matt and Daisy, trying to pretend they weren't together and failing miserably. Elizabeth really didn't mind whether they dated each other or not, they seemed to be a good match, a little highly strung at times and young, they were really young in age and in attitude. Then there was Blake, he had come alone again and Elizabeth made a promise to herself to discover whether he was alone by choice or because he didn't think he could be her assistant and publically show his choice of partner. If it was the latter she would immediately put that thought to rest.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Henry taking her hand under the table and she turned to face him. His smile always knocked the wind from her, she had loved him for over 27 years, and sometimes she couldn't even believe how long they had been together. They had met at college; he was part of the ROTC and was determined to study to make something of himself. She, in some ways before college, had been given everything on a platter and going from boarding school to college had been a bit of a shock. She had found herself in a new city, making new friends and for the first time in her life she was not the top of the class. In fact it had been in the library where she had first run into Henry, quite literally. Her first assignment had been due and she had pulled an all-nighter in the library to get the essay done. She had finally got it finished and was running down the stairs to go and hand it in and she had run into him. Her assignment had gone flying, along with his work and they had ended up a pile of arms and legs on the landing. Looking up from the floor she had seen the most gorgeous, sexy guy she had ever seen and from that moment she was besotted. He had been so kind and helpful, checking to see if she was hurt or if she had lost any work. She knew, from later admissions, that he was pretty smitten from that first moment too. He had walked her to the office where she was to hand in her assignment and then invited her for coffee, which to her complete humiliation she had fallen asleep during. She had been in a comfy chair, in the warmth and drinking a hot chocolate and had succumbed to sleep on his shoulder. She was pretty sure that it was at that point she realised she could see being with him for the rest of her life and here they were. Even with all the changes to her life this year, he was still the most important person to her and she couldn't do any of it without him beside her. Henry was gently running his thumb over her knuckles and it was causing her to shiver. He began to get a gleam in his eye as he clearly realised the effect he was having on her and his smile got wider. It was infectious and she couldn't not smile back. She loved being in a crowd like this but still being so alone with him, it was like they were having an intimate conversation. She moved her hand in his and started to use her thumb to make circles on the back of his hand. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Come dance with me."

Although her feet protested the decision, she nodded. She had to dance with Henry; there was no other response to his request. She let go his hand and reached under the table to put her shoes on. Henry stood and offered her his hand and waited while she took it and stood. Her dress, a vibrant red, was long and swished on the floor as she moved. It was a conservative dress, mainly because she didn't want any unwanted comments from the press, but she knew that Henry liked her choice. He hadn't seen it before tonight as they had met each other at the White House. The dress sat on her shoulders with silver thread inlaid in random patterns that shimmered under the ballroom lights. She could feel many of the eyes of the room on her but her entire focus was on Henry and the heartbeat she could feel beneath her fingers. He took her in his arms and she swayed to the music that seemed to match the beat of his heart. She laid her head on his shoulder as he pulled her tighter.

"You look incredible tonight." He whispered.

"You look pretty good yourself professor." She smiled up at him and he leaned down and gave her a brief kiss. Both were very aware that they were in public and, although among friends, she had an image to maintain. Pulling away slightly from him Elizabeth sighed, it wouldn't be the first time that the press had taken a picture of them and she surmised it wouldn't be the last, but she didn't want to get carried away in front of the President.

Henry leaned back down to speak in her ear. "How long before we can leave?"

She looked over at the large clock on the wall and smiled, "Soon." She whispered back.

"Good." He pulled her back in to his arms and they continued to move to the music, oblivious to everyone else.

The orchestra that had been asked to play for the occasion continued to play slow Christmas music and despite her sore feet Elizabeth thoroughly enjoyed being taken around the dance floor by her husband. She danced remembering previous times when they had danced either alone or in a crowd when all she needed was his arms and the beat of his heart for her to feel at home. Yes she really loved nights like this.

 _ **AN:**_ _Another chapter to come, I hope this satisfies the need for more romance. I am happy to try any challenges that readers want, but please don't ask for anything related to season 2. I am desperate to see it but want to wait until it comes to the UK in April._


	2. Chapter 2

Heartbeat Chapter 2.

Christmas day had been a quiet affair in the McCord household. It had just been the five of them, the children were growing up and Elizabeth missed the fact that they no longer believed in Santa Claus. She had loved Christmas Eve when they had been younger. Right from the first year with Stevie they had created a tradition, they would both take turns reading to the children then tuck them into bed, whether one or three of them. Then they would proceed to put the present s out in the children's sacks; they each had one made by Henry's mother on their first Christmas. The sacks were each placed in the same place every year in their small apartment, and then in the farmhouse each had their own chair. In the morning, sometimes very early, she would sit and watch the joy the children had when they opened their presents.

Now, however, the kids all knew it was their parents who provided the presents and that the presents would still be there even if they didn't get up until midday. So she and Henry had almost all of Christmas morning to themselves. As always Henry provided the food, well they did want to survive the day. He did allow her to be involved in the preparation though and they had spent an enjoyable two hours preparing the meal for later in the day before they heard the noise of their children wakening.

Presents always came before food, and today had been no exception. Everyone had been happy with what they had received; in particular Elizabeth had been delighted with her gift from Henry, a beautiful silver necklace and bracelet set. They had all eaten their fill of Henry's fine food and now the kids were in their rooms with their new presents and Elizabeth was feeling restless. She felt the need to get out of the house, go for a drive, disappear. She had no idea why she just wanted to be alone with Henry somewhere other than here. She looked over at where he was sitting on the other side of the sofa.

"You fancy making a break for it?"

He opened his eyes and looked over at her, "What did you have in mind?"

She smiled, that's why they were great together, he didn't question her, didn't demand to know why but immediately wanted to join her. She sidled over on the sofa and was pulled under his arm, "Not sure, just away from here for a bit." She answered.

"Ok, you talking giving the detail the slip?"

And there it was again, it was like he could read her mind. "The way I figure it there are two choices, one we disappear on our own and leave the kids to take the flack if something comes up and the detail find out I'm gone. I like the thought of going alone but Frank can be quite scary when he is trying to get information and that might spoil their Christmas. So maybe we talk to Frank and get just a couple of guys to take us, maybe they can make an exception for Christmas."

"I like your thinking Mrs McCord. Come on with your diplomacy and CIA tradecraft and my NSA talents we should be able to convince Frank to let us out for good behaviour."

Henry stood from the sofa and helped her up, they walked to the front door and spoke to the agent on the door. "Matt we need to speak to Frank, can you get him to call us." Elizabeth asked to the young agent.

"Yes Ma'am." He walked away to contact his boss and almost before they shut the door their landline was ringing. Henry walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hi Frank, we have a request for you."

"No not too dangerous, just a drive in the countryside with only a small detail."

After a few seconds Henry turned to Elizabeth, "He wants to know if we have a destination in mind?"

She shook her head.

"No Frank, just a drive, maybe a walk."

Henry listened for the response and then turned to his wife. "He says if you guarantee that you won't enter a building that will need searched then you and me and two agents can leave for as long as we want."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Are we allowed to stop somewhere, maybe have a picnic or something?" She asked as Henry relayed her question.

"He says you are completely crazy to want this on Christmas and that we can stop only if the detail feel it is safe."

She nodded agreeing to the deal and Henry told Frank.

"Thanks Frank, I'll pass that along."

He hung up the phone and pulled Elizabeth to him. "He said to say thank you for not just disappearing on him and he hopes we enjoy our trip. The car will be ready in 15 minutes with two agents."

"Great" she pecked him on the lips and slipped from his arms. She immediately ran to the kitchen and picked up a canvas bag and filled it with things she decided she might want to eat later then ran to the pantry and grabbed a blanket. Henry was watching her with an indulgent smile on his face. He loved to watch her like this, carefree. It wasn't often that she was like this and he was pleased that today he could give her this gift. He left her to get organised and went up the stairs to speak to the kids, another group that wouldn't be impressed if they left without letting them know. He spoke to them all and reminded his two eldest of the rules and that because they were taking a small detail with them there were plenty agents left to keep an eye on them. Several eye rolls later and he was making his way back down the stairs to find that Elizabeth was ready, she handed Henry his coat and grabbed her own then she was pulling him out the door.

Two hours later they had pulled up on the edge of the Shenandoah National Park in a completely deserted parking area and Elizabeth was laying out the blanket on a log, in the path of the headlights of the SUV. Elizabeth knew they wouldn't have complete privacy but she also knew the detail would be looking for threats away from them and not at them. It was cold but not snowy which was good, they could be wrapped up warm together for at least a few minutes.

Henry came up behind her with the bag she had prepared earlier.

"So what did you bring to eat? I find myself a little hungry now"

Elizabeth sat on the log and patted the space beside her for him to join her. She then emptied the bag, two small bottles of red wine with plastic glasses, some Hershey kisses (his favourite kind), some strawberries already dipped in chocolate and a few granola bars in case either of them wanted to be healthy.

"Mmm seems like you thought of everything." He said, taking the bottles and emptying the wine into the glasses. He selected the strawberries to start with and proceeded to take one, eat it and then feed her one. This continued until they were all gone and he then decided that the chocolate caramel kisses were next on his list. They didn't speak much, they didn't need too. Both perfectly content exactly where they were. Elizabeth shivered and Henry realised that their brief time outside the vehicle would have to come to an end.

He stood up and put out his hand to her. "Dance with me?" He whispered.

"Yes." She whispered back standing and then being gathered into his arms.

So with no music except the beating of their hearts Elizabeth and Henry danced in the lights of the SUV. They swayed for several minutes simply relishing being with each other. "Is it a little strange that not two weeks ago we were dancing like this at the White House?" She asked.

"Mmm a little I suppose, but like you have said before, our life is not normal anymore." He answered her.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "But you and me, we are still us aren't we?" This year had played on her emotions and at times she felt it had driven a wedge between them. For right now she needed his reassurance.

Henry did the only thing he could to assure her, he kissed her, passionately and forcibly. Nothing was normal anymore but he loved her more than ever and he never wanted her to doubt that. He stopped kissing her and hugged her tightly. "I love you and nothing will get in the way of that, not your job, or your boss or your detail. Do you believe me?"

And just like that, she was back 25 years ago; standing looking at the most handsome man she had ever met saying her vows in front of a church. And just like then it was like the whole world didn't exist and all she could hear was her heartbeat beating in time with his.

"I do".

_MS_

 **AN:** So I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy piece. I have another couple of ideas all based around season 1 but would be really happy to hear from anyone with some suggestions of topics. Thanks for reading.


End file.
